1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to white balance techniques, and particularly to a white balancing method and an image capturing device using the white balancing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Human eyes automatically adapt to each new environment, such that the same colors for each object can be recognized even under different light sources. However, image capturing devices don't have such a function, such that white balancing is needed for adjusting colors of an image.
A color histogram stretching (CHS) has been proposed for white balancing. In the CHS, color channels are computed and made into original color histograms, then the original color histograms are stretched over an entire width of the grayscale, thus increasing a contrast of the image, and finally the color of the image is adjusted based on the stretched color histograms. However, in the CHS, a sampling length for computing the color channels is proposed at 2 unit, which making the CHS a very time-consuming process in the white balancing.
What is needed, therefore, is a white balancing method and image capturing device using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.